Industrial gases are used in a wide variety of industries. Typically, industrial gases are distributed and stored in pressurized cylinders. Such cylinders are usually owned by a gas supplier, and are in the physical possession of clients while they are being used. Once the gas contained in a gas cylinder is consumed, the gas cylinders are returned to the gas supplier for reconditioning and refilling.
However, in the case of a gas supplier that owns a large number of gas cylinders, managing and tracking the inventory of gas cylinders can be a complicated and difficult task. One problem is determining when to replace a depleted gas cylinder (i.e., a gas cylinder that is empty or nearly empty), so that the customer does not run out of a gas supply. Another problem occurs when a specific cylinder must be located. If the gas cylinder is located in a large facility that includes many gas cylinders, finding a particular gas cylinder that must be returned to the supplier, or must be sent to a customer, can be difficult.
Yet another problem is tracking of the certification and maintenance of gas cylinders. In some cases, such certification and maintenance may be required by law or by company rules. This is especially important in the case of gas cylinders storing explosive or dangerous (e.g., toxic) gases. Otherwise, there may be a danger of explosions or toxic leaks due to defective equipment, for example a leaking cylinder.
Therefore, there is a need for techniques for the monitoring of gas cylinders.